What's Needed
Contributing to this Wiki is SUPER easy. If you can edit a Document using Microsoft's Word, you can edit this Wiki. Just go to the page you wish to edit and click on the Edit button, and you'll see a toolbar that will help you format the content. If you can't get it to do what you need to do, check out Razorgirl's Wiki Code 101 tutorial on basic Wiki code. If you still need help, leave a message on the Wall of an Admin or someone that has made an edit to the Wiki recently (you'll see a list on the right under "Recent Activity) and someone will do their best to help you out. Please consult the Image Guidelines BEFORE you add your image(s) to this Wiki. Make sure you check out the Style Guide for information about how pages should be formatted, and the Editors' Resources page for a list of existing Images and Categories that should be used for content in this Wiki. Links in red are pages that are missing. Please feel free to add them by using the appropriate template via Create a New Page. Stories A new page has been created for Stories. *Each story needs to be listed on the main Stories page *A new page for each scenario needs to be created using the template on Create a New Page Skills A template for how Skill pages should look needs to be made, and then a page should be created for each Skill, using that Template. * Fast Runner * Good Cook * Good Mathematician * Handyman * Loves Children * Pharmacist (Skill) * Strong But Slow * Skilled Scavenger * Sneaks Quietly * Talented Lawyer * Trained in Combat Templates There are some templates that are vital to this Wiki's infrastructure that need to be created; *New Infobox for Items (this will be used for Dynamic Tables) *Nav Bars for... **Playable Characters **Items **Locations **NPCs **Stories Item Pages All items need to have the new Infobox (once it's created) added to their page. If you're the sort of person that likes to get OCD about making sure that everything is the same, this is the job for you! Pick a category and add this template to each of the pages for all the items in that category. * Food * Furniture * Luxuries * Materials * Medicine * Stations * Tools * Weapons (and Armour) Once you've finished working on a section, come back here and mark if off with, "- completed by Username. Profile Page Templates Are you good with making Templates? This Wiki needs some templates that people can use to make their Profile pages look spiffy. * Template:Infobox_user has been created but it needs to be finished so that it looks spiffy and people can start to use it. * Template:Favourite Character needs to be created. This should have the ability to add the polaroid of their favourite character, and a space where they can say WHY they love this character so much. * Template:Achievements needs to be created. This template will simply specify which platform the player is playing on, and will list all the Achievements in the game so that the player can tick off the ones that they have achieved. * Template:Survived With needs to be created. This is a template that users can put on their profile page that will show the pollaroid of each scenario with the survivded ribbon across it, depending on which scenarios they select. 'Images' All images need to be tagged to a Category. This makes it easier to find duplicate images. *Images relating to all characters in the game should be tagged to the Character Images category. *All images Listed in should be tagged to a Category *Duplicate Images should be tagged to the Category:Duplicate Images Category so that an Admin can delete it. Category:Policies